Misogi Kumagawa
| image = Misogi Kumagawa.jpg | alias =Incomplete Kumagawa Defective Product Naked-Apron Senpai | age = 17 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Minus | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class -13 | previous affiliation = Kumagawa's Student Council Medaka's Student Council Naked Apron Alliance Tsurubami Team/All Jokers | previous position = General Affairs Manager Vice-President | relatives = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother | minus = All Fiction Book Maker | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 20 | anime debut = Episode 11 | japanese voice = Megumi Ogata }} Misogi Kumagawa (球磨川 禊, Kumagawa Misogi) is a senior of Class-13 and its first student. An executive member of Class-13, he is the center of the new Flask Plan, as well as the leader of the new Student Council created to oppose Medaka Kurokami. Kumagawa is the chief antagonist of the Student Council Battle Arc. After being defeated and reformed by Medaka, he joins her Student Council as its vice-president. Personality Described as a "Born Loser" who failed at everything, who lost to everyone at everything, which in turn made him stronger than everyone. He was always negative, and could hurt people as easily as you and I breathe. His need to destroy was as strong as one's need to eat. He was the type that seriously contemplated killing every human on the face of the planet, himself included. Medaka didn't see that as an obstacle, so she tried to talk to him, to sympathize with him. She never once thought that she'd lose, but she couldn't defeat Kumagawa. Which led her to her very first shift into Perses Mode. She attacked him and forced him to leave the school, but she still felt crushed by the fact that she couldn't do anything positive for him. To this day, she still berates herself about not being able to help Kumagawa. Kumagawa then transfered into Hakoniwa Academy and Class -13. He doesn't understand or try to understand others, ignoring their feelings all together. For example, he healed Maguro Kurokami's internal wounds, the wounds that were important to Maguro himself. He doesn't mind killing people and he does it with a smiling face. Medaka describes him as an compulsive liar who doesn't ever say anything truthful. He apparently does have other emotions as he was very angry when Zenkichi Hitoyoshi regained his sight after he had turned it to nothingness with his minus. He also dislikes another girl whom he sees when he "dies" but more on this is not known. After being reformed and becoming a member of the Student Council however, Kumagawa's ability to break other people's hearts is shown in a more comedic light; simply announcing to all the potential freshman by calling them "minor characters" comically causes them to collapse from heartbreak (though this was done to weed out all the unsuitable candidates for the next Student Council). Appearance Kumagawa is a young man of average height and an average build, with blue eyes and black hair. As a transfer student, he still wears the standard men’s uniform of Suisou Academy; a black jacket with a white collar and five yellow buttons, and matching pants. After joining the Student Council, Kumagawa gains his own version of the uniform, made by Hitomi. Kumagawa's version includes a collar similar to that of his old uniform. He wears the blue armband signifying his position as Vice-President on his left arm. Kumagawa quickly sheds the Student Council uniform in favor of his orignal style of dress (though Medaka does not mind, as his old uniform is still black), keeping only the Vice-President armband. Kumagawa gives up his armband after leaving the Student Council. At age four, Kumagawa wore a white jacket and black pants, and had messy, lighter colored hair. When he was a middle school student, Kumagawa wore the uniform of Hakobune Middle School, and had shorter hair than he does in high school. History As a child, Kumagawa went to Hakoniwa General Hospital to test for Abnormalities, and ended up sitting next to Medaka while waiting to get checked. He was sorely unimpressed by what was going on, telling Medaka that people are born for no reason. As he was called in, Kumagawa left Medaka with the parting words that there was no point in being alive. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 51, pages 13-15 When he was examined by Hitomi Hitoyoshi, he attempted to bribe her with information about 2000 Abnormals, in exchange to mark Kumagawa as a Normal. When Hitomi refused, Kumagawa pointed out the location of her son, and threatened to "play" with him; Hitomi was left with no choice but to mark Kumagawa as a Normal. Interestingly, Kumagawa calls Hitomi his first love and is obsessed with her. While Student Council President at Hakobune Middle School, Kumagawa used Kouki Akune to get rid of students he didn’t like. One of his targets was Medaka; he told Akune that a tomboys like her were not necessary in their little paradise. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 38, page 2 Medaka’s subsequent conversion of Akune would be the spark that led to her fight with Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 38, page 12 The situation between Kumagawa and Medaka came to a head when he viciously attacked Najimi Ajimu. This drove Medaka into a rage, and into War God Mode for the first time. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 20, pages 1-2 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, page 1 Losing herself to her anger, she beat Kumagawa until he begged for her to stop. He left the school afterwards. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 70, page 1 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 70, page 4 Good Loser Kumagawa Two months prior to his arrival at Hakoniwa Academy, Kumagawa transfers into Suisou Academy. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, page 1 When the other students laugh at his joke of having transferred from Weekly Shōnen Jump, he attacks the entire class with his screws, only to undo the damage an instant later. This terrifies the whole class. Kumagawa is later approached by Saki Sukinasaki; that she would start a conversation with him makes him happy enough to start crying. He listens as Sukinasaki describes the school’s Student Council President and Monarch, Aki Jakago. After hearing of her Abnormality, Kumagawa agrees to meet with her, commenting that it might be just the skill he is looking for. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 4-11 Upon meeting Jakago, Kumagawa mentions what he has heard of her, claiming to have respected her for ten years. When Jakago begins to suffocate Sukinasaki, Kumagawa panics, crying out that his childhood friend from age two is going to die (parodying the relationship between Medaka and Zenkichi). He begs Jakago to stop, who compiles. She then offers him her hand, only to withdraw it before Kumagawa can shake hands with her. He asks her if anything is wrong, and after she replies in the negative, dismisses him. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 13-16 Kumagawa is later surrounded by the Student Council in an empty classroom. He easily sees that they are being controlled, and expresses his derision of Jakago’s ability, calling it a skill that can be defeated simply by holding one’s breath. Kumagawa is shocked however, when his screws crumble. Jakago reveals that she has oxidized both his weapons and his body, and Kumagawa collapses. He quickly returns to his feet though, and tells Jakago that while her skill is enough to control humans, it is not enough to control non-humans; she won’t be able to defeat Anshin’in. When the Student Council asks who Anshin’in is, he tells them that she is a what, not a who. Kumagawa then orders them to show their skills, though he does not expect much as he has already overcome their leader. He defeats all four in an instant, then explains his Minus to Jakago, claiming that they are the ones at fault for being controlled. Kumagawa goes on to tell Jakago that even his Minus is not enough to defeat Anshin’in, and he is looking for other skill holders for just that purpose. He then tells her to leave, giving her five seconds before he changes his mind. He attacks after one second anyway, claiming that he changed his mind about the time limit. As Jakago calls him a liar before collapsing, Kumagawa agrees with her, telling her to remember the name of his Minus, All Fiction. The next day, Kumagawa is approached by Sukinasaki, who recommends he become Student Council president, as Jakago has been hospitalized. When Kumagawa tries to turn her down, Sukinasaki reveals that she has taken control of all their classmates. Giving in, Kumagawa admits that he has lost to her. One month later, Suisou Academy is shut down, due to the conclusion of the battle between Kumagawa and Sukinasaki, a battle with no winner. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa, pages 21-34 Plot Flask Plan Arc Kumagawa arrives at the Flask Plan labs, where he encounters the Loser Team and the Plus Six, who he summarily defeats. When the Student Council, Maguro, and the remaining four members of the Thirteen Party arrive on the first floor, Kumagawa calls out to them, claiming what has happened is not his fault. He then greets Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 17-19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 1 Kumagawa denies his name, claiming he is actually his younger twin brother, Yuki Kumagawa. He then laughs, claiming it was just a lie. He uses a cloth to wipe off some of the blood on his face. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, pages 4-5 Kumagawa gets in Zenkichi’s face, sneering at him for their impossibly different personalities. He then shifts his attention to Akune, cheerily reminding his former subordinate of his time as the Destroyer, before groping Mogana Kikaijima. She knocks his hand away, but Kumagawa has healed her injuries, and repaired her clothes. He asks her if her loved ones are safe. When she questions him about Yakushima and Tanegashima, he replies that he doesn’t even know who she is, but that he will remember the names of those who are close to her. Kumagawa moves on to Maguro, pulling up his shirt to reveal his scars. Maguro declines Kumagawa’s offer to heal his scars, but Kumagawa heals them anyway, ignoring Maguro’s protests. When Medaka asks if he has anything to say to her, he says he doesn’t but then asks her the way to the chairman’s office, explaining that he just transferred to Hakoniwa Academy today, and is lost. When Oudo Miyakonojou approaches him, Kumagawa apologizes that he cannot understand his feelings, but tries to make up for it by stabbing himself in the head with one of his screws. He then makes his own way to the chairman’s office, but not before wishing Medaka luck as a former Student Council president. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, pages 7-19 Kumagawa eventually reaches the chairman’s office, where he tells Hakama Shiranui that he is transferring solely for the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, pages 22-23 Kumagawa orders Hakama to make him some tea. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 57, page 1 Drinking, Kumagawa remarks that the tea is delicious. Kumagawa remarks that creating a peaceful world full of perfect humans is a noble goal, one he fully supports, but notes that it is much easier to destroy something then to create it. Kumagawa puts forth the suggestion that all the elites be destroyed, creating a peaceful world of fools satisfied with just eating and sleeping. He states that this has been his goal for a long time, and that both the Loser Team and the Plus Six were just the beginning. When asked why he is doing this by Hakama, Kumagawa puts forth several reasons, none of which apply to him. As Hakama rises from his chair, Kumagawa attacks him with his screws, telling Hakama that he was naive to think he was safe just because he was an old man. He then drives a screw into Hakama’s forehead. With All Fiction however, all of Hakama’s wounds are erased, and Kumagawa tells the stunned Hakama that he doesn’t dislike such naivety. Kumagawa promises the chairman that he will destroy all of the elites Hakama has gathered at the academy, and makes to leave the office. Hakama questions what Kumagawa intends to do about Medaka; Kumagawa replies that he will settle his score, but that he has no intention of fighting her. Outside the office, Kumagawa meets Hansode Shiranui. He remarks that he has seen her before; in the mirror when brushing his teeth. He then comments that there is a third person similar to both of them. Laughing off her threats, Kumagawa asks Shiranui if she is also in Class -13, to which she answers in the negative. Still chuckling, Kumagawa makes his exit, telling Shiranui that he would like to speak with her more later. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 57, pages 3-16 Student Council Battle Arc The day after he transfers in, Kumagawa sends Mukae Emukae to the Ghost Babel to acquire it for Class -13 as their new classroom. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, page 5 When he first meets Emukae, he tells her not to fight Medaka, Maguro, or Akune, but tells her that Zenkichi is just a Normal, and if she meets him, getting along with him should be fine. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, page 10 Walking around campus, Kumagawa runs into Hitomi, who he immediately recognizes as his first love. He tells her he was going to buy some porn magazines on his way home, and, drawing out his screws, invites her to come with him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, pages 6-8 Shortly after, Hitomi escapes Kumagawa, who laments that he has been dumped. Surveying the battlefield, he remarks that it is a pain to be disliked by the person he loves. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, page 20 Kumagawa approaches the defeated Emukae, surprised to hear that Zenkichi gave her his hand. He tells her that everyone makes mistakes, and takes her hand despite her protests. As the side of his face rots away, Kumagawa promises her that he will make all the terrible things she does nothing. As Emukae begins to cry, Kumagawa comforts her, and tells her to forget about Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, pages 14-16 While he's discussing his plans with -13, Hinokage ambushed him usin Mr. unknown and after 8 serious punches sends Kumagawa flying through a wall. Kumagawa cries, stating they are tears of joy, as he's been waiting for someone to set him on the right path. He further states that in light of his reformation he would "grab the next sucker who walks by and do something really nasty to them" to release his anger. As he prepares to use All-fiction against him, he's interrupted by Chougasaki and Shibusi, who breaks his arms to prevent him from destroying the world. Later on to further his goal he selects four other people to create a new student council with Shiranui as the president and himself as the General Affairs Manager (keeping with the theme of minuses being opposites). After creating this group he announces to the school who he is and issues a state of impeachment to Medaka and the current student council on the grounds that they lack a Vice-president. Medaka counters by stating that they are allowed to fight for their office. In the General affairs battle, he faces off against Zenkichi, who has trained himself to fight with his eyes closed (as he can't stand the sight of Kumagawa). The match is determined to be a surrender-type fight, where he and Zenkichi fight on a steel floor which drops with every attack into a pit filled with poisonous snakes. During the battle he feigns defeat then uses All Fiction to take Zenkichi's sight, stating that a trick like fighting with no sight to make yourself stronger is only real in manga. Zenkichi, after professing his love for Medaka, stops one final time to make the steel floor drop into the pit of snakes as an act of sacrifice in the hopes that Kumagawa will die with him. Kumagawa expresses fear at the thought of dying and begs Zenkichi to let him live. Zenkichi declines, and they both die through poison from the snake bites. Later while the Election Committee is attempting to revive Zenkichi and restrain Medaka (who's in Perses mode at the time), Kumagawa revives himself and tells her that it was Zenkichi's fault that they died and that he was the victim. Zenkichi comes back to life soon after, stating that his vision has returned which sparks an enraged expression from Kumagawa, inspiring everyone's surprise that he, indeed, has emotions. After regaining his composure, he then admits to everyone that he had lost on purpose as his true goal was to buy time for Shibusi and Chogasaki to ambush the devilize training of Kikaijima and Akune. After this, he attempts to have Kujira join them, only to fail to her realization that she loves her companions. Due to how dangerous both he and Medaka can be, Choujabaru has both of them handcuffed to each other. Kumagawa makes an agreement with Medaka, stating that if Shibusi loses, then Class -13 would leave the school forever. During the treasurer battle he mainly observes after telling Shibusi to win. When Kujira retreats after nearly suffering a mental breakdown, Medaka asks to borrow Kumagawa's head, then smashes it into the glass to offer encouraging words to her sister. Kumagawa, also encourages Shibusi by telling her that it's ok for her to lose, which prompts Shibusi to release Scar Dead at it's maximum, subsequently harming everyone in the process. Once Shibusi has lost, Kumagawa heals her wounds and decides to honor his agreement, but is stopped by Medaka after deciding that she would rather try to help him than to send him out in to the world. As everyone prepares for the Secretary battle, Kumagawa shows a lack of interest. Zenkichi notices that he has lost his charisma, and states that he should have more interest in these battles. Kumagawa retorts that the fact that he showed up at all should be enough to recieve gratification. In this battle, Emukae fights against Hitomi-sensei. The rules are to fight until the other gives up the key to their opponent's partner's bracelet before it blows up within an hour's time. As Medaka begins to protest these rules, Kumagawa, upon hearing these rules, suddenly regains the charisma he once had, and tells her that she should stop pestering Choujabaru. During the battle, Kumagawa teaches Emue to use her Minus to manipulate plants by rotting the earth. Using this ability, they trick Hitomi-sensei and Zenkichi into attacking plant-made dummies and separates them with a wall. With Kumagawa on the side with Hitomi, he reminds her of a similar situation in the past where Zenkichi's life was threatened. Hitomi retorts that Zenkichi has grown up and that she doesn't have to worry about his life anymore. To further display calmness in this situation she sets up a picnic stating that she might as well wait (this is a ruse to try and get emotion out of him). This works, and Kumagawa shows a pained, angry expression, stating that he should've known that she would be able to make him express such emotion. He then goes on to discuss his supposed "last love" (Hitomi being his first), Ajimu. According to him, there was no one in their middle school who didn't like her and that it was solely because of her that he was able to increase his approval rating. She served as his Vice-president and he claimed that he was in love. The only problem, however, was that he started to doubt this love for her. He wasn't sure of whether or not his love was genuine or if he was just infatuated with her looks, so to be sure, he ripped off her face. After doing so, he realized that he was still in love with her, and expressed joy at this revelation, although Medaka soon entered Perses mode and drove him out of the school. Kumagawa then stated that Medaka knew nothing of love and had gotten between them. Medaka expresses disgust at this story and asks everyone watching the battle whether or not she should save him at all. After being rebuffed by her sister, she accepts it. Eventually Zenkichi tricks Emue into rotting through the wall. In a last ditch effort, Kumagawa has her bring a huge tree to "life", explaining that size is the key to strength. Hitomi goes to hold it off while Zenkichi tries to talk to Emukae. Kurokami Medaka’s Successor Arc Jet Black Bride Arc When Medaka gathers teammates with which to fight her suitors, Kumagawa is one of the people she chooses. His promised reward is Medaka naked in just an apron. Later, the Tsurubami Team meets Bukiko Udou on the aircraft carrier Black, the stage for the second Jet Black Wedding Feast. They follow Udou into the ship, with Medaka explaining to her teammates about her situation. Kumagawa notes that Medaka is very popular, though Medaka tells him she would marry him tomorrow if he asked. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 2-5 Kumagawa is less surprised than the others by the appearance of Kairai Kugurugi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 7 Kumagawa notes he sees a resemblance between Medaka, Kamome Tsurubami, and their relatives, though Medaka and Tsurubami both deny it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 12 Kumagawa listens on as Udou explains the rules, and is surprised to find Medaka suspects one of her suitors as being the murderer of Fukurou Tsurubami. As Medaka prepares to fight her suitors herself, she is stopped by Kumagawa and the others, Kumagawa telling her that telling them not to fight won’t do any good. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 15-18 Kumagawa is less surprised than the others by Ajimu’s easy defeat of the six suitors, having seen what she is capable of fully powered before. He is surprised again by the revelation that the six Ajimu just defeated are actually only doubles. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 9-11 When the real suitors arrive, Kumagawa points out that, with six victories for the Tsurubami Team, the Jet Black Wedding Feast is technically already over. He makes no comment as the suitors declare their intent to defeat the doubles as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 14-16 Kumagawa actually dissuades a suitor from continuing the fight, a success that surprised Tsurubami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 2-3 When Medaka accepts on the condition she learn the identity of Fukurou Tsurubami’s murderer, Kumagawa supports her decision. Along with the rest of the Tsurubami Team, he is sealed into a card by the smallest suitor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 5-6 After Mogura Kugurugi fatally injures Emukae, Kumagawa catches her and makes her injuries nothing with All Fiction. He tells Emukae he is disappointed in her – as a Minus – but that he doesn’t dislike her naivety. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, pages 17-19 Naze requests Kumagawa’s help, promising to wear a naked apron in return; Kumagawa responds by revealing that his new fetish is “hand-bra jeans”. Kugurugi outlines the attraction of hand-bra jeans to him, then demands to know why he has not been moved to the third location. Kumagawa blatantly lies, ignoring the question, but is caught off guard as Kugurugi charges. Her attack blows his arm off, but Kumagawa easily recovers and counters, only for his screw to disintegrate. Kumagawa is then forced to the ground by Kugurugi. Pinned, Kumagawa tells Emukae she needs to finish her confession and hear Zenkichi’s reply. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, pages 1-11 When Zenkichi stabs himself in the stomach, Kumagawa smiles. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 13 From the ground, Kumagawa laments that he has lost again, apparently wanting Emukae to shift her feelings to him after being rejected. Annoyed by his attitude, Kugurugi moves to finish him off, only to be struck in the back by Kumagawa’s Book Maker. Kumagawa reveals himself to have been truly angered by her treatment of his underclassman, and refuses Kugurugi mercy even as she collapses in tears. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, pages 19-22 After the battle, Kumagawa tends to everyone's injuries using All Fiction, but apologizes to Zenkichi for not being "complete" enough to heal his seppuku wounds. Naze asks him what happened at the aircraft carrier Black, and Kumagawa explains. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 1-2 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 7 Kumagawa states his belief that Ajimu will escape from her seal soon, as soon as she grows tired of it. He goes on to explain that he escaped from his own seal, and waited for the Student Council as the South Pole so they could all continue delaying the preliminary rounds. Kumagawa tells Zenkichi that he should solve the riddle quickly since the jet repairs will take a while. Zenkichi asks Kumagawa why he was so late to the fight; Kumagawa admits he wanted to hear Emukae's confession first. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 9-10 Kumagawa listens on as Zenkichi explains Medaka’s coded message. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 12 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 15 After crashing into Udou’s rocket with the Student Council’s jet, the group emerge almost entirely unscathed, while Kumagawa is seen standing among the rubble, looking at the burning rocket. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, pages 13-14 Kumagawa and the Student Council confront Udou. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 12 Medaka stops them from acting rashly however, an act Kudaki Torai scorns. Kumagawa tells her to think of Medaka’s feelings, and reminds her that they can still revive Zenkichi if they can recover his body. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 14 Kumagawa listens to Momo Momozono’s offer for a release of the hostages, with conditions. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 16 He and Naze both recognize a four way battle is unacceptable. Kumagawa is unsurprised when Medaka accepts immediately anyway. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 18 The group makes their way to another area to start the final round. Kumagawa makes no comment when Medaka chooses to release Ajimu and Hanten first. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 2-3 In the new area, Naze and the others listen on as the rules of the game are laid out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 10-11 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 17-18 Kumagawa stands by as the game finally gets under way. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 3 Kumagawa comments on possible strategies, pointing out that Momozono’s position allows her to attack Medaka directly. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 5-6 Kumagawa is surprised when Medaka chooses to leave the room. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 8 As Medaka continues to leave each time after her turn, Kumagawa wonders at what her plan is. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 11 When Torai confronts Medaka on her behavior, Kumagawa wonders why she is so adamant about challenging Medaka. He is not surprised when Medaka declares that she will not fight a fight that shames her friends. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 16-17 Having heard Momozono’s explanation, Kumagawa wonders at how Fukurou could have orchestrated all that has happened after his death. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 7 He appears unfazed when Momozono continues with the game mid-explanation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 9 He makes no reaction when Momozono points him out as someone who was able to escape her seal. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 13 Kumagawa comments on the nature of Shiritori; what makes the game so hard - the players need to keep every syllable in their head, with the winner being the person with the best memory. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 1 As the audience discusses each player’s standing, Kumagawa notices that Kousan ends with N, which is illegal in Shiritori. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 3-5 Kumagawa listens on as Momozono reveals Medaka’s true plan; to force the suitor to end with “surrender” by manipulating the entire audience not to use the necessary syllables. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 7-10 Explanations finished, Kumagawa asks Torai if she is satisfied with Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 13 Kumagawa is present when Zenkichi is healed. He is surprised by Medaka’s reaction to Zenkichi’s depression. Together, the Student Council and the All Jokers (and Namanie Nienami) return to Hakoniwa Academy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 16-19 Unknown Shiranui Arc Before leaving Hakoniwa Academy, Shiranui asked Kumagawa to use his All Fiction to erase all memories and records of her time there. Kumagawa was later beaten up by Ajimu, who wanted to know why no one remembered Shiranui. After hearing why, she brought him to the Tea Room so he could explain to Medaka as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, pages 9-11 After telling Medaka, he informed Ajimu that the reason Medaka still remembered Shiranui was most likely because Medaka was so closely tied to Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, pages 14-15 He is not surprised when Medaka decides to pursue Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 18 Ajimu drives Medaka, Zenkichi, and Kumagawa to meet Shiranui in a jeep, prompting Kumagawa to question why she doesn’t use one of her skills to transport them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, page 2 Meeting Kairai again, Kumagawa comments that he has recovered well from Ajimu’s beating. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, page 4 At Ajimu’s order to heal Kairai (having defeated him with a hundred skills again), Kumagawa expresses his distaste at healing a man’s injuries. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, page 6 Due to the terrain, the group abandons the jeep and advances on foot. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, page 11 The group eventually comes to a three way branch in the path. As Medaka ponders which route choose, Kumagawa questions what she plans to do about Shiranui. Medaka asks him if he has given up on defeating her; Kumagawa declares (without brackets) that he still intends to defeat her before he graduates. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, pages 13-17 Kumagawa and the others are surprised by the appearance of the Gate Guardians “Doppelgangers”. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, page 19 Kumagawa fights his doppelganger. Tired, Kumagawa falls back with Zenkichi. They both are surprised that Ajimu and Medaka are having problems against their doppelgangers as well. Kumagawa asks for a plan of action from Zenkichi; Zenkich claps for everyone's attention. At Zenkichi’s prompting, the members of the group switch opponents; Kumagawa defeats Ajimu’s doppelganger. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 161, pages 3-6 Obi arrives to congratulate the group and introduce herself. She then explains the next game - tag. She starts counting down but Medaka punches her instead, an act that horrifies Kumagawa and Zenkichi. Obi acknowledges Medaka's answer as correct and lets the group inside the village. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 161, pages 8-13 Arriving at the gate of the mansion, Obi gives Medaka the final test: predict what the final question is, in ten seconds; even Kumagawa thinks such a test is impossible. He watches on as Medaka answers the final question. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 161, pages 15-16 After Medaka supplies the right answer, the group enters the mansion to meet Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 161, page 18 The group reunites with Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, pages 1-2 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, page 4 When Shiranui questions why Zenkichi still has his memories, Kumagawa asks her if she would like for him to explain. Shiranui refuses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, pages 7-9 After expressing her true feelings concerning her stay at Hakoniwa Academy, Shiranui tearfully begs Kumagawa to erase her memories. In the face of Shiranui’s plea, Kumagawa admits it is impossible. Offhandedly mentioning that his current fetish is an open-front hooded sweatshirt, he goes on to explain that his All Fiction has deteriorated to the point he cannot erase things that hold a strong emotional attachment. Because Shiranui’s feelings are still with Hakoniwa Academy and Zenkichi, he cannot erase them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, pages 12-15 Kumagawa is surprised by the arrival of Iihiko Shishime. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, page 18 Kumagawa tries to attack Iihiko, only for Iihiko to use Obi’s body to bat Kumagawa aside. Bleeding profusely, Kumagawa tells Medaka to run before losing consciousness. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 8-9 When Medaka acquiesces to Ajimu’s order to flee, she takes everyone else in the room with her, including Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 12-13 Medaka carries the group to Ajimu’s jeep. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, page 18 Kumagawa remains unconscious as Medaka faces Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, page 4 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, page 11 After the Thirteen Party arrive at the Shiranui Village, Kumagawa and Zenkichi are evacuated on board their armored truck. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 16 Back at the academy, Kumagawa is treated by Aoki Aka, though his wounds refuse to close and he remains unconscious. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 1 Kumagawa meets Ajimu in the dream world classroom. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 168, pages 1-2 Ajimu explains that what he is seeing is just a recording; Kumagawa lifts up her skirt. Having predicted how he would act, the Ajimu recording kicks Kumagawa in the head. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 168, pages 4-5 Kumagawa accepts Ajimu’s inheritance in the form of two parcels, each containing a skill: Hundred Gauntlets, which will stop the deterioration of his All Fiction, and the second, which is a surprise. Kumagawa insists that wanting to win and being able to win are different things, though the recording insists that she cannot hear him. Bothered by Kumagawa's pessimism, Ajimu gets up, goes to the window and looks for the loser star Kumagawa was born under. After Kumagawa picks one out, Ajimu destroys it, shocking Kumagawa. He is further surprised when she hugs him, assuring him that he is a star of hope for the weak, and that he was like a cute little brother to her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 168, pages 8-12 Kumagawa regains consciousness shortly after. He thanks Aka, and with the arrival of Medaka, states one loss is not enough to break his will. Back in uniform, he asks Medaka for their plan as the group makes their way out of the academy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 168, pages 15-18 The group boards a train to reach Hakoniwa General Hospital. Wearing a white wig, Nienami imitates Ajimu, a tasteless joke that causes the others to collapse. After dealing with Nienami (courtesy of Kumagawa and his screws), the remaining four sit down to discuss how to counter Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, pages 3-4 Kumagawa tries to explain Iihiko’s resistance to skills with a Dragon Ball reference, and comments on the level of Medaka’s Abnormality. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, pages 6-7 He tells Medaka to stop insisting that she killed Fukurou, commenting that they all heard Momozono’s story. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, pages 9-10 Using bicycles to complete the journey, the group arrives at the hospital ruins. Kumagawa is noticeably winded. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 171, page 1 Making their way through the hospital ruins, Kumagawa remarks that this was the place he first kissed Hitomi, upsetting Zenkichi. Having only come for a day, Kumagawa wonders if they should have asked Shibushi for help. Along with the rest, he is shocked to discover they have turned into children. He points out that even their childhood possessions have returned, as his stuffed rabbit is back in his hands. He notes that their injuries from Iihiko have recovered as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 171, pages 7-17 As the group discusses their predicament, Kumagawa, fed up with the talking, rips his stuffed toy apart to get a screw; even if people get younger, screws shouldn't. Kumagawa tries to throw the screw all the way across the hallway, but it drops a short distance away due to Kumagawa's four year old strength. When Zenkichi asks if he could use All Fiction, Kumagawa tells him he cannot, as he got it from Ajimu in middle school after he was four. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 172, pages 1-2 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 172, pages 4-7 As Medaka advances forward, Kumagawa remembers what Kikaijima (whom he refers to as Mogana) told him about Iizuka's sound cancelling during the Treasure Hunt. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 172, pages 9-10 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 172, page 12 When Joutou Kotobuki sneaks up behind the group, Kumagawa and the others are reduced to babies. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 172, page 15 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 172, pages 17-19 Abilities Weapons Specialist: Kumagawa's weapons of choice appear to be many large screws that he can make appear in his hands, regardless of what Minus he has. He can throw these screws with great accuracy. Combat Expert: Because he considers himself “the weakest person in the whole world,” Kumagawa knows everything about the weaknesses of the human body, and can easily defeat multiple opponents by targeting their weak points. However, Kumagawa claims he couldn’t defeat Medaka with this method as she has no weak points for him to exploit. Superhuman Durability & Stamina: Kumagawa’s most frightening trait is his tenacity; no matter how many times he is beaten down, he always gets back up due largely because of his history of losing at everything meaning he can easily shrug off any kind of beating. It was apparently this aspect of his person that caught Ajimu’s attention in the first place. Even without All Fiction, Kumagawa is capable of bouncing back from injuries that would cripple other humans for months. Imagination Manifestation: Kumagawa can use his force of will to impose the image of immaterial objects onto those around him. Akune theorizes that it is this ability that allows Kumagawa to impose the mental image of a screw onto others when using Book Maker. Using his gloomy mindset, Kumagawa can also create a horrific magical sword from his imagination, capable of slaying magical beasts. Lack of Presence: During the Treasurer’s battle, Kumagawa erased his “aura” with All Fiction. Because of this, people no longer feel his presence, a trait similar to Kuudou Hinokage’s Unknown Hero. Minuses All Fiction (大嘘憑き, Ōru Fikushon): Kumagawa's Minus allows him to deny aspects of reality; to make anything "nothing". Because of this, he can undo anything that has been damaged, and thus he has no qualms about being destructive. However, he has stated that once he removes something with his Minus, he cannot return it as it has become "fiction". His ability can even reverse his own death as well as the death of others. He admits that he doesn't have full control of his power because, unless he's careful, the entire world would become nothing. Kumagawa acquired All Fiction three years prior to the beginning of the series, when he attacked Ajimu. At that time, he lost his original Minus, but instead gained Ajimu's ability Hundred Gauntlets, which developed into All Fiction. After being killed by Munakata, Kumagawa has regained All Fiction, and can now use both All Fiction and Book Maker. It has recently been revealed that after losing Hundred Gauntlets, All Fiction is significantly weaker, in that it can no longer make things with strong emotional value into nothing, such as wounds that one is proud of or thinks they need to keep as a reminder. However, it should be noted that All Fiction did not work on Emukae's Minus, Raff-Rafflesia, instead only erasing the unwanted factor that it had no off switch. It is possible that All Fiction has always had the weakness of emotional attachment, and it has only recently gotten weaker towards it. Ajimu later restores Hundred Gauntlets to Kumagawa, stopping the deterioration of All Fiction. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 168, page 8 Book Maker (却本作り, Bukku Meika): Kumagawa's original Minus, which he lost to Ajimu after he ripped off her face, and received All Fiction. After confronting Ajimu in a dream, he has lost All Fiction, but regained his original Minus in return. Book Maker requires Kumagawa to use a special screw; a slotted pan head screw (with a - on it), as opposed to the Philips screws (with a + on them) that he usually wields. When Book Maker is activated, the screw stretches to the length of a sword. When he stabs someone with the screw, it turns the target into a Minus by bringing that person to Kumagawa's level: body, spirit, technique, intellect, and talent; all fall to match Kumagawa. Despite the fact that the screw needs to pierce the victim to take effect, the damage done to the body is nearly zero; Kumagawa labels Book Maker as an ability that only soils the heart. As a side effect, the victim's hair also turns white, though the original color is restored once Book Maker's effect wears off and the screw dissolves. Appearances in Other Media Kumagawa appeared in his own spin-off chapter of the series, titled Good Loser Kumagawa, which appeared on December 26th in Shueisha's Jump Next. The events of the spin-off take place two months before the beginning of the main series, and chronicle Kumagawa’s arrival at Suisou Academy. Trivia *When translated from kanji, All Fiction means Lying Demon. *When translated from kanji, Book Maker means Refusing the Creation of Books. *Kumagawa was voted the most popular character in the series in the third popularity poll with 2824 votes. *Kumagawa was voted the most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 3854 votes. *Kumagawa was voted the tenth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 185 votes. Quotes *(To Najimi Ajimu) "I want to beat them. Even though I'm not cool, or strong, or just, or beautiful, or cute, or pretty, I want to beat the cool, strong, just, beautiful, cute, and pretty people. Even though I wasn't blessed with talent, even though I'm stupid and have a bad personality, have bad grades, am misguided and am a good for nothing, I want to beat the talented, smart, likeable, overachieving people. I want to beat those with friends when I can't have friends. I want to beat the people who work hard when I can't work hard. I want to beat the the victorious people when I can't win. I want to beat the happy people when I'm miserable. Even if I'm hated, even if I'm despised, even if I'm useless, I want to prove that I'm better than the main characters!" Medaka Box manga; Chapter 88, pages 6-8 *(Thinking about Medaka Kurokami) "I really despised you, now and long ago. While I loved you, now and long ago. More than Hitomi-sensei, whom I admired. More than Anshin'in, whom I obeyed. More than my father, more than my mother, I loved you. From the moment I met you, back then. I tried real hard to grab your essence." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 90, page 7 *(To Aoki Aka) "With thrill and risk, I sharpen my nerves. I'm someone who would bet even under the worst circumstances." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 105, page 19 *(To Kei Munakata) "Do you think it's cool not to smile? If you go through life like that though, you wouldn’t notice. You can’t be close to being a Minus like that. Even if things don’t go the way you want them to. Even if you lose. Even if you don’t win. Even if you look like an idiot. Even if you’re walked on. Even if you’re kicked. Even if you’re sad. Even if you’re bitter. Even if you’re tired of it all. Even if it hurts. Even if it’s hard. Even if you’re weak. Even if you aren’t right. Even if you’re humble. Through all of that, we Minus always laugh." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 120, pages 17-18 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minus